Allied Italian
by HeartCurl23
Summary: You simply wake up with no memory of what happened. All you know is that three men by the names of Alfred, Arthur, and Francis are your only key to your memory and true family. Alfred decides to deceive you and Francis and Arthur play along with the American's claims. Meanwhile, your true family is clueless on what to do to get you home. (Papa!RomanoxTeen!Amnesia!ReaderxEngland)
1. Chapter 1

1pov

"_, love, are you alright?" a man with toxic green eyes and thick, black brows under stripped yellow mop of hair stated as he cradled my neck.

I looked at him with confusion hazed (e/c) eyes. "...Who's _?"

A blonde teen behind the thick-eyebrow man widened his sea blue eyes and his face was unreadable, at least to me. The green eyed man furrowed his bushy brows and hauled me up from the floor. "...You're _." As I gave him a questioning look, he looked over my shoulder in frustration. "Bloody hell Francis! How hard did you hit her?!"

"Not that hard, I'm sure!" came a concerned voice behind me. I turned to see a man with longish blond hair and dressed like a woman. If it weren't for the voice and the stubble on his chin, I would've thought he was a woman. "At any rate, this is good, oui?"

"How the bloody hell is this good?!" With a sigh, Eyebrows turned back to me. "I'm so sorry for all this, love. How about we start over? My name is Arthur Kirkland." He moved his gesture to the teen behind him, still thinking on something that must be really important. "He is Alfred Jones." He again gestured to the he/she behind me with crossed, hairy arms and tapping the pink pump on his foot. "And that's Francis Bonnefoy." After I looked back at Arthur, he gestured to me. "Your name is _ V-"

"JONES~!" Alfred cried, breaking his deeply concentrated face, startling the two men and me. "You're a Jones by blood, li'l sis~!"

Arthur smiled strainfully at me then it turned into a growl when he turned away, snatching the cloth of Alfred's flight jacket and dragging him around the corner. I think they assumed they had privacy there, but I heard every word.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

"Francis was right for once! This is a golden opportunity!"

"Giving her false accusations about her family? She's not your sister, and you know it! Why are you lying to her face?!"

"Think about it, Iggy! She can't remember jack! If she's on our side in this war, then she'll fight with us!"

"What does that change, git?!"

"Don't you wonder where her uncle and dad got their brains from while Ludwig was busy with other stuff? It has to be from her! She's the strategist from the family, I just know it!"

"Okay, fine! You have a point, but she'll know the truth eventually."

When they came back, they smiled at me, and I couldn't help but avoid their gaze. "...You lied to me?" I asked. They stopped in their tracks with wide eyes. "I'm not Alfred's sister, aren't I?"

The two seemed relieved as they chuckled a little and Arthur walked up to me. "I'm sorry, love." he apologized. "Alfred was just testing to see if you truly remembered your family."

"...No he wasn't..." I stated depressingly. "He just wants me to think I'm in his family for some reason."

"You're right~!" Alfred shouted, his smile still plastered on his face. "You caught me. You're not a Jones." Suddenly, he took Arthur and shoved him to me. "You're a Kirkland~!"

"What?!"

"Oui~!" Francis smiled, pushing me to Arthur also. "You're Arthur's daughter for sure~!"

"What the bloody-"

"Listen." the two snatched him and whispered low enough for me to hardly catch a word, but I still listened close. "_'s papa's a tsundere. You're a tsundere. Alfred's plan was a flunk when you dragged him off and yelled at the top of your lungs, and she can't stay with me because of Gil and Toni."

"Please Artie with ice cream on top?"

"Ugh! Fine."

Arthur turned back with a small smile. "Why not we go home?" he asked. "You must be tired and hungry, sweetheart."

I would've called on his bluff then and there, but I didn't have any proof that he was lying. Besides, where else was I going to go? It wasn't like I had any other family, so I smiled and took his hand. "Yes...daddy."


	2. Chapter 2

3pov

Lovino stared into the empty room, still frozen in shock. The window was wide open and a rope was tied to the curtain rod, leading down.

The bed was still messy with it's white sheets and (f/c) quilt half on the bed, half on the floor. The pillows from the bed were also lazily tossed. The rest of the room was picked clean, save for one picture that still sat on the night stand under the silver lamp; a picture of his daughter's 15th birthday with him, Antonio, and Feliciano.

In the picture, his daughter was about to blow the candles on the (cake flavor) cake. To the left, Feliciano was smiling in the camera with a cute little wink, showing off a peace sign that his hand was shaped in. Directly behind the teen, Antonio was smiling and laughing, hugging Lovino's arm, who was to the right. Even on his only daughter's birthday, he couldn't put away the scowl on his face and have a good time.

The Italian looked at the picture, walking over and picking it up rusticity, like he was a metal bike going out on a ride after sitting out, unmoved, in a pouring rainstorm that must have lasted weeks. Suddenly, a small drop of salty water splattered on the photo right on his daughter's face.

Even the sound of the front door opening didn't alert the father. "Lovi~ _~ I'm home~" called the cheerful voice of none other than Lovino's younger brother. It wasn't long before he made it up to the silent, heavy room. "Lovi, where's _? I can't find her anywhere."

With a sudden deep breath, Lovino quickly wiped the tears from his green-brown eyes and stated in a rough, unused voice, "...She's gone." When Feliciano was still silent, waiting for further explanation, Lovino sighed. "..._ ran away while you were at Ludwig's house. Now, there's nothing we can do."

Feliciano looked confused as he sat next to his brother on the bed. "What do you mean? We can ask Ludwig, Gilbert, Antonio, and even Kiku to help us find her. We can get her back home. She must be so frightened right now, but we have friends all over Europe and Asia. Not to mention, we control Africa."

"What if she went to America?" the elder brother asked. "Or Australia? Or South America? Or even Russia? Not even Kiku or even Ludwig can help us against Ivan!"

Feliciano smiled. "You have to look at the positives~!" he stated. "She's smart. She can always find her way back home no matter where she is. And, she's a lot braver than us, so if she runs into the Allies, she can defend herself. Not to mention, she knows where everyone lives. If she gets tired and needs a place to sleep, she knows where to go~!"

Lovino thought on that for a moment before he sighed. "...She hates me." he mumbled. "Just before she left, she...wanted my opinion on something, I think it was her cloths or something. She said she was going to a party, but I didn't want her to go. I didn't know where this party was, or who would be there, so I told her no. She asked me why, and I said 'because I say so'. It was all I could think of to say. Then she yelled at me for being unreasonable, and I yelled at her for acting so spoiled. Then, after the yelling got worse and worse, she told me herself that she hates me." The older brother paused for his younger brother to process his words. "After that, she ran up here and shut the door."

Feliciano furrowed his brows. He's never seen this side of his brother before as Lovino just broke down and started sobbing in his hands. The red head didn't know what to do, so, he eased Lovino's hunched form from his knees, took the picture and placed it to the side, lifted the father's head slightly, and held him. For the first time, Lovino welcomed the Hug Therapy.

1pov

My British father showed me to his house and started heading for the kitchen. "I admit, I'm not the best cook, but I can make you a quick sandwich. Would you like ham or turkey?"

I looked in the direction of the kitchen nonchalantly. "May I have a grape sandwich?" I asked.

Hearing that, he poked his head out the doorway of the kitchen and furrowed his brows at me. "...Grapes?" he asked as I nodded. "...I suppose...that makes for an odd sandwich, love. When did you think of it?"

"Just now." I answered. "I think odd food combinations is just fun to try~"

My thick browed father gave me a small smile as he made the grape sandwich and handed it to me. I ate the food happily, the bread of the sandwich wrapped around the plump, purple grapes, cradling the fruit in the grain. Still, a few slipped from the bread, which gave me an idea.

With a quizzical, curious look, I got up and headed in the kitchen. I was going to make another sandwich anyway. As my father watched me with a questioning toxic green gaze, I pulled out the bread, washed off a clump of grapes, setting them in a bowl, and spread a light layer of peanut butter on the bread. Once the butter was on both slices, I lined up the grapes, popping a few in my mouth. With my sandwich made, I took a bite and smiled. I could taste the foods together as one food instead of separate like before. The juices of the grapes, the nuttiness of the butter, and the soft, sweetness of the bread. It all blended together so well.

My father gave me another look before giving off a soft, light chuckle. "You're an odd girl."

"Well, I am your daughter, aren't I?" I asked with a smile.

After a look of slight guilt, which confused me, he returned the smile as he stood. "I'll show you around." he stated with a sigh. "You probably don't remember where everything is." I nodded as I followed him.

3pov

Francis looked through the packed suitcase he found with _ when he took her. Inside were the essentials, shirts, pants, an Italian uniform, a spare pair of shoes, shampoo, soap, underwear, but there was one thing he found while poking around that warmed his heart. As he held it in his hand, he wished he'd been honest to the teen when her amnesia was confirmed.

He smiled softly at the portrait of her, her true father, and her uncles all in their respective uniforms. Antonio smiled wide as he gave Lovino bunny ears with his fingers, appearing to anger the Italian; seeing as how he was a blur, turning to him and reaching over, most likely to strangle the poor Spaniard. Feliciano was by Antonio, his eyes closed and a large smile on his face as he hugged the Spaniard's arm, one leg blurred, as if seconds before the picture was taken, he decided to pop his leg up like a high school girly girl. _ stood beside Lovino, appearing to be attempting not to laugh at Lovino and Antonio, one arm locked straight behind her back with her other hand covering her mouth in a very adorable way. Looking at the background, Francis guessed they were at the beach around midday.

A knock on his door snapped Francis to reality. "Who is it?" he called as he scrambled all the things in the suitcase.

"You should know who it is, Francy Pants!"

"Si mi amigo! Just because we're at war as countries, that doesn't mean we can't be friends as humans~! Come on out!"

"Forget it Toni! If he doesn't wanna come out and spend time with the Awesome Me and the less Awesome you, then we should go in there! Where's the spare key?"

The Frenchman took in a loud gulp as he heard the front door open. "Hola~!" Antonio greeted cheerfully as he popped in the room, startling Francis enough to drop the portrait. Quickly, he snatched it in his hand and stuffed it in the suitcase in front of him, hastily attempting to zip it only to find that the stuff didn't fit anymore. Funny, how impossible it is get things to fit in a bag once it's been pulled out.

As Francis fiddled with the bag, Antonio and Gilbert came in the room curiously. "...You going somewhere?"

"M-moi?" he asked nervously before giving off a weak laugh. "Ne soyez pas ridicule!" he chuckled. "Où d'autre voudrais-je être autre que la maison?"

The two friends glanced at each other confusingly before they returned their quizzical gaze to the Frenchman. "...Mi amigo-"

"Quoi!"

The Spaniard and Prussian furrowed their brows. Something was definitely off about Francis. "...Frenchy, you only talk in French when you're nervous about something if you're not talking to another frenchy."

Francis gave another laugh as he smiled stressfully, getting up from his seated position and wrapping an arm around each of his friends. "You two came to get me out of the house, oui?" he asked. "Well, then, where shall we go?"

Gilbert and Antonio shared another odd look before shrugging it off. "Well," the albino smiled. "I was thinking we could drop by Eyebrows, and see what trouble we can cause there!"

"No!" Francis objected, only confusing his friends more.

Antonio tilted his head as Gilbert looked at him dumbfounded. "...What do you mean, 'no'?" the Prussian asked. "We all love messing with Eyebrows."

Quickly, the blonde smiled. "He's just been under a lot of pressure lately, you two know how he gets in July, with Matthew and Alfred revolting against him, and even the anniversary of my revolt. I think he should be cut a break."

Still, both the friends were confused. "...But Francis," Antonio sighed. "...it's the middle of August, almost September." The Frenchman didn't reply as the brunette clutched his chin with a sigh. "Well..." the Spaniard huffed. "...I would say we could pay Lovi a visit, but I went by earlier today, and he was in a really bad mood."

Francis snapped straight as Gilbert looked over carelessly. "He's always in a bad mood." the ruby eyed man brought up.

"Si," Antonio nodded. "but, this is...different. He didn't try to strangle me, or yell at me, or even call me a bastard! In fact, all he did was sit in _'s room and cry his eyes out. Feli told me that she hadn't been home since he left for Ludwig's house. Poor Lovi is just so torn up."

Gilbert's eyes grew wide. "...Wow...that's serious. Maybe West and I can swing by later, see what we can do." he suggested. "If West can't remind him of his love of cursing, I don't know what would."

"Great idea mon ami~!" Francis stated with a laugh. "You and your brother should pay them a visit later. Right now, why not we see what we could do at...Roderich's house. Oui~! When was the last time, you pulled a prank on Roderich?" he asked, smiling wide at Gilbert.

The red eyed albino thought for a moment before he answered unenthusiastically, "Yesterday."

Quickly, Francis turned to Antonio. "Well, what about Anri? I know you haven't seen her in a while, mon ami, oui?"

The green eyed Spaniard furrowed his brows. "I just visited her and her hermano last night, though Abel didn't seem so happy to see me, still as obsessed with fish and money as ever. That's why I stopped by Lovi's today, Anri asked me to say hi to him for her."

The blue eyed blonde scratched his head on something, anything they could do that was away from the suitcase, and away from Arthur's house. "What about the bar?" he asked. "It's been far too long since the three of us hit the bar, on a quest for tequila, beer, wine, and women. What do you say, for old times sake?"

The two friends glanced at each other before giving an uncaring shrug. What's one day at the bar going to hurt?


	3. Chapter 3

1pov  
My father sighed as he lead me to my room. "You've had quite the eventful day." he stated, opening the door to my large room. It was clean and nice, but bland. Everything was white or grey with the exception of the comforter on the bed, which had dull pink and purple colored flowers and an icky yellow for the leaves. If I didn't know better, I'd think that this was only a spare bedroom that he put together at the last minute (though I wondered what he was doing while he left me alone in the kitchen to doodle). "Why not you get some rest? Tomorrow, we have some more errands to do."

I sighed before I yawned. One thing was for sure, I was exhausted. I tiredly made my way to the bed, which felt as horrid as it looked with it's scratchy texture, and crawled under the sheets, which were low quality as well. "This is a little uncomfortable." I admitted. "Is there any better quality bedding somewhere else in the house?"

My father scratched the back of his head and chuckled embarrassingly. "Sorry, love." he apologized. "I don't have any spare blankets and pillows that are much better. We'll get better quality bedding tomorrow, okay _? " I groaned and laid down. My father sighed as he turned off the light. "Good night, love."

As the night wore on, I found it harder and harder to fall asleep with the itchy, drafty sheets and the heavy, rough comforter. With no better ideas on how to get to sleep, I just started singing. I wasn't sure what I was singing, where I heard it before, or if the language even existed since I only knew English as of when I found myself with Alfred, Francis, and my father, but the song seemed to calm me and make sleeping less of a chore.

"Ninna nanna ninnaò questo amore a chi lo do~  
Lo do a te finché vivrò solo te io amerò~  
Ninna nanna ninnaò questo amore a chi lo do~  
Lo do a te finché vivrò e a nessun altro lo darò~

"Lo darò alla tua dolcezza quando tu mi parlerai~  
Ad ogni bacio ogni carezza che tu mi regalerai~  
Lo darò ai tuoi desideri quando a te mi stringerai~  
Lo darò a tutti i tuoi sogni che con me dividerai~

"Ninna nanna ninnaò questo amore a chi lo do~  
Lo do a te finché vivrò solo te io amerò~  
Ninna nanna ninnaò questo amore a chi lo do~  
Lo do a te finché vivrò e a nessun altro lo darò~

"E se vuoi farti un'idea di quanto è grande questo amore~  
Alza gli occhi verso il cielo e preparati a volare~  
E quando sarai arrivato sul pianeta più lontano~  
Quello è il raggio del mio amore ora sai quanto ti amo~

"Ninna nanna ninnaò questo amore a chi lo do~  
Lo do a te finché vivrò solo te io amerò~  
Ninna nanna ninnaò questo amore a chi lo do~  
Lo do a te finché vivrò e a nessun altro lo darò~

"Sognami amore mio~  
Ti coccolerò~  
Sognami amore mio~  
lo ti riscalderò~  
E come in una favola~  
Con un bacio ti sveglierò~

"Dormi amore nel mio letto dormi qui tutta la notte~  
E se sarà una notte fredda tu mi stringerai più forte~  
E quando poi sarà l'inverno io non me ne accorgerò~  
Sembrerà già primavera quando mi risveglierò~

"Ninna nanna ninnaò quando mi risveglierò~  
Ninna nanna ninnaò quando mi risveglierò~

"Ninna nanna ninnaò guarda fuori come piove~  
Ninna nanna ninnaò amore mio non te ne andare~  
Ninna nanna ninnaò si lo so che è già mattinò~  
Ninna nanna ninnaò resta qui stammi vicino~

"Sognami amore mio~  
Ti coccolerò~  
Sognami amore mio~  
Ti scalderò~"

3pov  
Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio went to the bar as planned, but as the trio got more and more drunk, the Frenchman found it harder and harder to hide his depressed state. As drunk as they were, it still didn't go unnoticed by his friends. "What's wrong Brohas?!" Gilbert slurred, spilling his beer as he swung around to land on the blonde. "You're not a depressed drunk! You're a flirty, happy drunk!"

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~~~" Antonio dragged as he sat back very relaxed and chill with his eyes barely open and a lazy smile on his lips. "You're a happyyyyyyyyy drunk. Be happy~"

"There's nothing to be happy about! I'm so worthless and such a complete disgrace!" Francis cried as he took another shot of whiskey. He gave up on wine a while ago. "I lied to everyone! I destroyed love! Me! The country of love! Denied love to such an innocent mademoiselle!"

"Cheer up Francy!" Gilbert laughed. "We all deny girls love all the time! It's the only thing that makes our trio cursed, but it must be done."

"You don't understand!" the blonde cried, swinging another shot before filling the small glass again. "It's not like that! I lied to the Vargas girl! I denied her from her papa! My life is over! The world will crumble!"

At the word 'Vargas', Antonio perked up a little, but was too drunk to remember where exactly he knew that name from (the bartender should've cut them off hours ago, but unfortunately, the bartender was a newbie girl, and they worked their flirty magic).

Unfortunately for Francis specifically, Ludwig had another long day at work and decided to go to the bar for a swing if beer or two. But when he saw that his brother was already there and already seeming to be at the alcohol limit and still drinking, he changed his mind and only ordered a water so he could drive Gilbert home, and most likely his friends too. The German found it odd that the Frenchman ordered whiskey instead of wine, and that he got more depressed instead of more goofy, so he listened to the conversation between the trio closely. They were too drunk to notice him, and he heard every word that slurred from their lips.

As soon as he heard the word 'Vargas', like Antonio, Ludwig perked up, but with the German being stone cold sober and the Spaniard being...not so much...Ludwig was able to pin point the name with his friend. He wasn't sure what was going on, this being the one time Feliciano didn't contact him the second things looked bad, but he was going to find out.

First thing was first, Gilbert was stumbling drunk, and the younger brother didn't want to risk trusting any of the trio behind the wheel. With a loud grunt, he made himself known to the three. "Do you need a ride?" he asked, presenting his water. "I'm sober."

"Nien West!" Gilbert smiled, overly animatedly taking another sloppy swing of his beer. "I can drive myself! Besides, my car is in the front."

"I noticed." Ludwig stated. "But, bruder, you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk!" the platinum blonde stated. "I'm just relaxed! Right guys?"

Antonio nodded. "Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~~~"

Francis shot his eyes wide. It seemed like he sobered up in just that flash of fear in his eyes. "Wait, we're drunk?! Really drunk?! I have to go!"

The German tilted his head at the Frenchman. "I'm offering you a ride home." he reminded. "And, yes, all three of you are drunk."

"I'll call Matthew, or Alfred, or Arthur." Francis stated. "You know, since we're at war, and you probably would just take me to your house to lock me in the basement again, I feel more comfortable if one of the Allies took me home."

Ludwig sighed. He understood the worry the Frenchman expressed, but noticed the sudden change between drunk, blubbering baby to paranoid, reasonable man. He passed it off as nothing as he turned back to the two drunk men left at the bar.

Francis bit down hard on his nails as he stumbled his way to the back room for the phone.

When Francis had Arthur on the phone, he broke down sobbing. "Angleterre!" he cried. "I need you to come and get me!"

Arthur sighed on the other line. "What's wrong?"

"I'm horridly drunk, I can't remember the past few hours, and Ludwig, Gilbert and Antonio are here!" the Frenchman sobbed as his breathing became uneven. "The last thing I remember is that Gilbert and Antonio came to my house to hang out, and I suggested we go to the bar since I had everything in _'s suitcase all spread out on my bed to look through!"

"You WHAT?!" the Brit shouted. "You went through _'s things?! How low are you willing to go to see a girl's undergarments?!"

"IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!" Francis screamed. "Please come and take me home? We'll talk more about this when I'm sober."

"No!" Arthur denied. "You got yourself in this mess, now dig yourself out!"

"Excuse me?!" the blonde drunk shouted in offense. "I seem to recall several times when you were drunk and I took you home, one time specifically when you were with Alfred and your plan to get him drunk enough to tell you his top secret information backfired, you ended up so drunk you didn't even remember your religion and started spilling your own guts, and _I_ had to drive _you_ home! You still owe me for that!"

"Bloody hell!" Arthur shouted in embarrassment. "You and Alfred promised never to speak of it again! How is it you can remember that, but not what happened in the past few hours?!"

"The point is!" Francis interrupted. "I have no clue if I said anything about _! I am drunk enough to slip up like that, and Gilbert and Antonio are too drunk to process it if I did say anything, but Ludwig is here, I don't know how long he's been here, and he's stone sober! Please! I'm begging you! Come and pick me up!"

The line was silent before the Brit sighed. "...Alright, fine. I'll meet you there in a little while. We will talk more when you get sober."

"Merci! Merci!" Francis thanked, not noticing that Arthur already hung up.

When Ludwig finally had stopped at his house to drop off Gilbert, then to Antonio's house to drop off the Spaniard, he made one last stop before circling back home. With a sigh, he rang the doorbell of the house he arrived at. The door was answered by none other than his friend, Feliciano, who was a little shocked to see the big blonde. "Ludwig?" he asked. "What's going on?"

"Is there something wrong?" the German asked. "Did something happen here I should know about?"

The red-head shook his head. "...No..." he answered. "...All I could think of is that _ went missing. Lovino's been in her room all day, and I think he was in there all last night too, cause he said that she left yesterday. Why?"

The military man sighed as he dropped his shoulders and entered the house, shutting the door behind him. "What I'm going to say, you might not want to hear. I know how close you are to Francis, but this still must be said."


End file.
